Crazy for this girl
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: i used that wonderful evan and jared song to write a r/h fic


Hey this my second hp fic! my first was "truly madly deeply" go read it if you haven't already  
This one is a r/h fic. I do not own harry potter or evan and jared however  
i do own any evan and jared lookalikes! ^_^ this is in ron's pov and takes place on the train ride  
home from their last year at hogworts  
  
Crazy for this girl  
  
She rolls the windows down  
and she talks over the sound   
of the cars that pass us by  
and i don't know why  
but she's changed my mind  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It seems everyone is a couple these days: ginny and harry (an: i think they would make a cute couple kay?),  
Dean and Parvati, Seamus and Lavender but the girl i like doesn't even know  
i think of her as more than a friend. Hermione doesn't have any clue how i feel about her. I try to listen to what   
what she's saying but am spellbounded and finding myself daydreaming as i watch her look at me wondering  
what's going on in her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
would you look at her as she look at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she doesn't know how i feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
i wonder if she's figured out  
i'm crazy for this girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I rember the nighti fell in love with her. I had just recieved an owl saying that charlie had been killed  
by a dragon (an: i made this up to go with the next verse). I remebr that i broke down and started sobbing  
in the common room. She came in and held me and helped me through it. she's the one who brought me back.  
she's the one who stopped me from snapping.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
she was the one to hold me  
the night the sky fell down  
and what was i thinkin  
when the world didn't end  
why didn't i know what i know now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
she looks at me and i have to wonder to myself. does she know what she saved me from that night?  
does she know that she saved me from the demons in my head?  
i look into her eyes and know that she has no clue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
would you look at her as she look at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she doesn't know how i feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
i wonder if she's figured out  
i'm crazy for this girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
i've realized that i have to tell her now or i may never have the chance again.   
"hermione there's something i've been to ask you for some time now"  
"what is it ron"  
"i'm in love with you. i've been in love with you ever since the day charlie died maybe longer"  
she looked suprised but then whipered "ron i love you too"  
i lean in and do the only thing that seems natural i kiss her  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
and right now face to face  
all my fears pushed aside  
and right now i'm ready  
to spend the rest of my life with you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
when we finally break away look into her eyes once more  
the gaze i see now is a loving one  
i hope it always stays that way  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
would you look at her as she look at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she doesn't know how i feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
i wonder if she's figured out  
i'm crazy for this girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
hope ya like it pleaz no flames!  
  
  



End file.
